A touch-sensitive display device has been widely known. A touch sensor which realizes the touch sensing function of the display device is used as an input device of the display device. The touch sensor includes, for example, drive electrodes to which a drive signal is sequentially supplied and sensing electrodes which produce capacitance between the drive electrodes and the sensing electrodes, and realizes a method of sensing an object in contact with or in proximity to a sensing surface based on signals from the sensing electrodes and a method of sensing the object in contact with or in proximity to the sensing surface based on self capacitance of the drive electrodes.
As these two sensing methods are used in combination, the accuracy of touch sensing can be improved. However, since touch sensing is executed differently in these sensing methods, there is a case where the touch sensor makes an error in touch sensing.
Therefore, embodiments aim to provide a touch-sensitive display device and a driving method of the same which can realize touch sensing without causing any errors.